Quests
Quests são tarefas que o Dragonborn pode executar em The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Várias pessoas podem iniciar quests, permitindo ganhar recompensas quando completas. Recompensas variam de dinheiro para itens ou potencialmente outras coisas. Outras vezes, missões podem aumentar os níveis de habilidade ou oportunidades para recrutar seguidores ou fazer propostas de casamento. As "Main Quests" (Missões Principais) são tarefas que o Dragonborn tem que concluir como parte da história principal do jogo. Outras missões podem ser realizadas por uma guilda ou facção, enquanto outras são consideradas missões secundárias, que mostram outras tramas do jogo. Assim como acontece com a maioria dos títulos Elder Scrolls, existem missões para cada um dos Oblivion Princes de Tamriel, excluindo Jyggalag. Exclusivo para Skyrim são Radiant Quests, quests que são iniciadas como parte do sistema de inteligência artificial Radiant Story. Estas missões podem ser repetidas infinitamente, permitindo uma jogabilidade interminável Duas linhas de missões separadas foram adicionadas ao jogo com os plugins oficiais, Dawnguard e Dragonborn. Interface thumb|400px|A lista de quests ativas e concluídas pode ser visualizada através do jornal no menuA interface listando todas as missões pode ser ativadas através do menu mapa ou acessando o jornal diretamente. A versão para PC do jogo permite acessar o jornal (pressionando "J") para ser acessado diretamente, enquanto consoles tem que abrir o jornal, as configurações do jogo, etc. através do mesmo botão. Quests são listadas por facção e relevância para a missão principal em primeiro lugar, e em ordem alfabética em segundo. Assim, missões da missão principal aparecem em primeiro lugar, mas missões envolvendo a Thieves Guild aparece mais abaixo. Diversas missões são agrupadas em um menu separado, acessível a partir da parte inferior da lista de missões. A maioria das missões podem ser completadas em qualquer ordem, após a ativação. No entanto, missões de marcadores não aparecem no mapa do mundo, na bússola, ou no jogo a menos que eles são marcados como ativo na interface. Basta selecionar o botão afirmação ativa as quests, uma vez que foi destaque na lista. Listas concluídas estão listados na parte inferior do menu de busca, abaixo de um divisor. Os nomes são acinzentado, e as balas próximos aos objectivos são preenchidos, indicando a conclusão. No menu, quests que estão parcialmente preenchidas também têm seus objetivos acinzentado. Tarefas opcionais dentro da busca são rotulados como tal na lista também. Main quest center : Artigo principal: Main Quests As missões principais de The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim envolve a investigação e resolução da Dragon Crisis, como predito pelos Elder Scrolls. Duas facções devem ser unidas a fim de avançar a missão principal, os Blades e o College of Winterhold. "Paarthurnax" é totalmente opcional e pode ser concluído após a missão principal. "Season Unending" opera em condições especiais; completá-lo interrompe o questline Guerra Civil, ao completar o questline Guerra Civil faz essa quest desaparecer, uma vez que não é mais necessário Ato I * Unbound * Before the Storm * Bleak Falls Barrow * Dragon Rising * The Way of the Voice * The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller Ato II * A Blade in the Dark * Diplomatic Immunity * A Cornered Rat * Alduin's Wall * The Throat of the World * Elder Knowledge * Alduin's Bane Ato III * Season Unending * The Fallen * Paarthurnax * The World-Eater's Eyrie * Sovngarde * Dragonslayer ** Epilogue Quests de facções Quests realizadas para as várias facções não são consideradas parte da linha da história principal .As escolhas feitas durante missões de facções são não-canônico. Cada facção contém várias Radiant Quests que podem ser concluídas uma inumerável quantidade de vezes. Dark Brotherhood center * Delayed Burial * Innocence Lost * With Friends Like These... * Sanctuary * Mourning Never Comes * Whispers In The Dark * The Silence Has Been Broken * Bound Until Death * Breaching Security * The Cure for Madness * Recipe for Disaster * To Kill an Empire * Death Incarnate * Hail Sithis! Contratos * Contract: Kill Beitild * Contract: Kill Narfi * Contract: Kill Ennodius Papius * Contract: Kill Lurbuk * Contract: Kill Hern * Contract: Kill Deekus * Contract: Kill Ma'randru-jo * Contract: Kill Anoriath * Contract: Kill Agnis * Contract: Kill Maluril * Contract: Kill Helvard * Contract: Kill Safia Side quests * Locate the Assassin of Old * Honor Thy Family - Faça a re-entrada na Dark Brotherhood. radiant quest * Dark Brotherhood Forever - radiant quest Outras Quests * Destroy the Dark Brotherhood! * Where You Hang Your Enemy's Head College of Winterhold center * First Lessons * Under Saarthal * Hitting the Books * Good Intentions * Revealing the Unseen * Containment * The Staff of Magnus * The Eye of Magnus Side quests * Arniel's Endeavor * Daedric Relic * Out of Balance * J'zargo's Experiment * Onmund's Request * Brelyna's Practice * Rejoining the College Radiant quests Dada por Urag gro-Shub * Fetch Me That Book! * Shalidor's Insights Dada por Tolfdir * Aftershock * Finding Tolfdir's Alembic Dada por Sergius Turrianus * Enchanting Pick-Up * Restocking Soul Gems Quests inacabadas * Lost Apprentices Master-level spell quests * Alteration Ritual Spell * Conjuration Ritual Spell * Destruction Ritual Spell * Illusion Ritual Spell * Restoration Ritual Spell The Companions center * Take Up Arms * Trouble in Skyrim - radiant quest. * Proving Honor * The Silver Hand * Stealing Plans - radiant quest. * Blood's Honor * Purity of Revenge * Glory of the Dead Side quests * Animal Extermination - radiant quest. * Hired Muscle - radiant quest. * Family Heirloom - radiant quest. * Escaped Criminal - radiant quest. * Rescue Mission - radiant quest. * Striking the Heart - radiant quest. * Retrieval - radiant quest. * Totems of Hircine - radiant quest. * Purity * Dragon Seekers - radiant quest. Thieves Guild center * A Chance Arrangement * Taking Care of Business * Loud and Clear * Dampened Spirits * Scoundrel's Folly * Speaking With Silence * Hard Answers * The Pursuit * Trinity Restored * Blindsighted * Darkness Returns * Under New Management Side quests * Imitation Amnesty * Summerset Shadows * Silver Lining * The Dainty Sload * Deliver Moon Sugar to Ri'Saad * The Bedlam Job - radiant quest. * The Fishing Job - radiant quest. * The Numbers Job - radiant quest. * The Burglary Job - radiant quest. * The Heist Job - radiant quest. * The Shill Job - radiant quest. * The Sweep Job - radiant quest. * No Stone Unturned The Blades * Paarthurnax * Rebuilding the Blades * Dragon Hunting Bards College * Tending the Flames * Find Rjorn's Drum * Find Finn's Lute * Find Pantea's Flute Dawnguard * Dawnguard * Awakening * Bloodline * A New Order * The Bloodstone Chalice * Prophet ** Prophet (Dawnguard) ** Prophet (Vampiro) * Seeking Disclosure * Chasing Echoes * Beyond Death * Unseen Visions * Touching the Sky * Kindred Judgment Vampire Quests * Protecting the Bloodline * Ancient Power * New Allegiances * Culling the Beast * Deceiving the Herd * The Hunt * Destroying the Dawnguard * Rings of Blood Magic * Amulets of Night Power * The Gift Quests (Dawnguard) * Hide and Seek * Rescue * Preemptive Strike * Cleansing Light * Hunting the Monster * A Jarl's Justice * Lost Relic * Ancient Technology * Bolstering the Ranks Quests da Civil War center A preparação da guerra civil (Civil War) em Skyrim é entre duas facções principais, a Legião Imperial e os Stormcloaks. Ambos os lados têm as mesmas tarefas, com abundância de indivíduos em toda a região retransmitindo as ações de ambos os lados. Facções menores, especialmente em Whiterun entre as famílias Battle-Born e Grey-Mane, existem em todo o império.. Imperial Legion * Joining the Legion * The Jagged Crown * Message to Whiterun * Defense of Whiterun * Reunification of Skyrim ** False Front ** The Battle for Fort Dunstad ** Compelling Tribute ** The Battle for Fort Greenwall or The Battle for Fort Sungard (Depende do resultado da missão principal Season Unending) ** Rescue from Fort Kastav ** The Battle for Fort Amol ** Battle for Windhelm Stormcloaks * Joining the Stormcloaks * The Jagged Crown * Message to Whiterun * Battle for Whiterun * Liberation of Skyrim ** Rescue from Fort Neugrad ** Compelling Tribute ** The Battle for Fort Sungard or The Battle for Fort Greenwall (Depende do resultado da missão principal Season Unending) ** False Front ** The Battle for Fort Snowhawk ** The Battle for Fort Hraggstad ** Battle for Solitude Daedric quests center : Artigo Principal'': Daedric Quests'' *Para ganhar Oblivion Walker 15 Daedric artifacts devem ser coletados. Estes podem ser coletados durante as missões acima, apesar de algumas podendo não ter nenhum artefato. Isto é baseado unicamente em escolhas feitas durante missões : Dungeon quests As 24 missões seguintes referem-se a dungeons e mapas específicos. Quests listadas com "*" aparecem como Miscellaneous Quests no Journal Quest, e são nomeados de acordo com o Guia do Jogo. Miscellaneous quests center Ganhas por local de aquisição: cidade ou lugar. Algumas side quests têm suas próprias linhas de quests que contam para a realização de "Sideways". Outros são objetivos variados contam para o o troféu ou conquista "Hero of the People". Eastmarch Windhelm * Blood on the Ice - side quest. * Repairing the Phial - side quest que requer The White Phial e The Throat of the World. * The White Phial - side quest. * Harsh Master * Rise in the East - side quest. * Find the Thalmor Assassin * Argonian Dock Workers * Shavee's Amulet * Deliver Adonato's Book to Giraud Gemane * Return Queen Freydis's Sword to Oengul War-Anvil. * Plant Viola's Gold Ring in Viola Giordano's House. Narzulbur * The Forgemaster's Fingers Kynesgrove * Find Roggi Knot-Beard's Ancestral Shield Darkwater Crossing * Deliver Sondas's Note to Quintus Falkreath Hold Falkreath * Steal the Private Letter for Dengeir * Destroy the vampire Vighar * Deliver Berit's Ashes to Runil Outros * Help Valdr clear out Moss Mother Cavern Haafingar Solitude * Speak to Elisif with Taarie's outfit on * Talk to Irnskar about Octieve * Ask Aldis for information about Angeline's daughter * Lights Out! - side quest. * The Man Who Cried Wolf - side quest. * The Wolf Queen Awakened - side quest. * Speak to Greta about going to the Temple of the Divines (dada ao falar com Svari) * Convince Vittoria Vici to release Evette's Spiced Wine Shipment Dragon Bridge * Dragon's Breath Mead Hjaalmarch Morthal * Laid to Rest - side quest. * Rising At Dawn Saarthal * Forbidden Legend - side quest. Kjenstag Ruins * Open Kjenstag Tomb The Pale Dawnstar * Bring one Night Falls on Sentinel To Rustleif * Visit the Museum in Dawnstar * Collecting the fine cut void salts for Captain Wayfinder * Collect a sample of quicksilver ore and sell it to Leigelf The Reach Soljund's Sinkhole * Clear Soljund's Sinkhole of Draugr Left Hand Mine * Clear Kolskeggr Mine Markarth * Steal the statue in the Temple of Dibella * The Lost Expedition - side quest. * The Heart of Dibella - side quest. * Bring The Last Scabbard of Akrash to Ghorza * Bring the Stallion's Potion to Roerek * Bring a Daedra Heart to Moth Gro-Bagol, the Jarl's personal blacksmith * Kill Nimhe inside Nchuand-Zel Excavation Site * Investigate the Hall of the Dead * Bring a Dwarven item to Calcelmo * Speak to Mulush about Omluag * Speak to Kerah about delivering a ring to Calcelmo * Speak to Ondolemar about Ogmund's Talos worship * Retrieve Lisbet's shipment from Deepwood Redoubt * Recover Hrolfdir's Shield Forsworn * The Forsworn Conspiracy - side quest. * No One Escapes Cidhna Mine - side quest. Salvius Farm * Speak to Rogatus Salvius Deliver a letter to Leontius Salvius Old Hroldan Inn * The Ghost of Old Hroldan The Rift Froki's Shack * Kyne's Sacred Trials - side quest. Heartwood Mill * Flight or Fight Ivarstead * Gather 10 bear pelts for Temba Wide-Arm * The Straw that Broke * Deliver Klimmek's Supplies to High Hrothgar Riften * A Chance Arrangement - side quest. * Taking Care of Business - side quest. * Promises to Keep - side quest. * Retrieve Grimsever * The Lover's Requital * Retrieve an ore sample from Shor's Stone * Ingun's Task * The Raid - a Skooma Trade quest. * Supply And Demand - side quest. * Unfathomable Depths - side quest. * The Book of Love -side quest. * Bring three flawless Amethysts to Talen-Jei ** Bring 10 Fire Salts to Balimund * Speak to Marise Collect 5 Ice Wraith Teeth. * Help Wylandriah ** Retrieve Wylandriah's Soul Gem ** Retrieve Wylandriah's Ingot ** Retrieve Wylandriah's Spoon * Embarrass Haelga ** Obtain a Mark of Dibella from Indaryn ** Obtain a Mark of Dibella from Hofgrir Horse-Crusher ** Obtain a Mark of Dibella from Bolli * Help Madesi with his business ** Find 2 flawless sapphires for Madesi ** Find a mammoth tusk for Madesi ** Find Gold Ore for Madesi * Deliver the purchase agreement to Kleppr in Markarth Whiterun Hold Whiterun * Andurs' Arkay Amulet * Greatsword for a Great Man * Amren's Sword * Missing in Action - side quest. * In My Time of Need - side quest. * The Blessings of Nature - side quest. * Bring one Mammoth Tusk to Ysolda * Talk to Mikael about Carlotta * Bullying Braith * Argonian Ale Extraction * A Night to Remember * The Whispering Door Riverwood * The Golden Claw - side quest. * A Lovely Letter Winterhold Hold Winterhold * Find the Helm of Winterhold * Give Ranmir a drink * Speak to Ranmir about his bar tab * Steal Nelacar's staff for Malur Seloth * Sell ore at the Whistling Mine * Drowned Sorrows College of Winterhold * Enchanting Pick-Up * Restocking Soul Gems * Cleanse the focal points for Drevis Neloren Septimus Signus' Outpost * Discerning the Transmundane Blackreach * A Return To Your Roots Bounty Quests Estas podem ser dadas por proprietários quando perguntado sobre o trabalho ou rumores. Qualquer um dos Jarls ou stewards podem dar este quando perguntado para o trabalho. The Bounty Nota identifica o tipo e localização da recompensa. Forsworn * Kill the leader of Bilegulch Mine * Kill the leader of Bruca's Leap Redoubt * Kill the leader of Dragon Bridge Overlook * Kill the leader of Druadach Redoubt * Kill the leader of Lost Knife Hideout * Kill the leader of Pinemoon Cave * Kill the leader of Red Eagle Redoubt * Kill the leader of Stony Creek Cave * Kill the leader of Deepwood Redoubt Bandits * Kill the bandit leader at Broken Oar Grotto * Kill the bandit leader at Four Skull Lookout * Kill the bandit leader at Halted Stream Camp * Kill the bandit leader at Nilheim * Kill the bandit leader at Redoran's Retreat * Kill the bandit leader at Rift Watchtower * Kill the bandit leader at Silent Moons Camp * Kill the bandit leader at Winter War * Kill the bandit leader at Valtheim Towers Giant * Kill the giant at Bleakwind Basin * Kill the giant at Broken Limb Camp * Kill the giant at Cradlecrush Rock * Kill the giant at Secunda's Kiss. * Kill the giant at Sleeping Tree Camp * Kill the giant at Guldun Rock * Kill the giant at Steamcrag Camp * Kill the giant at Blizzard Rest Dragons * Kill the dragon at Ancient's Ascent * Kill the dragon at Autumnwatch Tower * Kill the dragon at Bonestrewn Crest * Kill the dragon at Dragontooth Crater * Kill the dragon at Eldersblood Peak * Kill the dragon at Lost Tongue Overlook * Kill the dragon at Mount Anthor * Kill the dragon at Northwind Summit * Kill the dragon at Shearpoint * Kill the dragon at Skyborn Altar Global * Quest all Drunks Have * Rare Gifts * Some Light Theft * A Few Words with You * Delivery Veja também * Daedric Quests * Side Quests * Radiant Quests * Quest Items * Quest Rewards * Quests da Dawnguard * Quests da Dragonborn Categoria:Quests